wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział VI
Gdy pan Zagłoba znalazł się sam na czele swego oddziału, zrobiło mu się zrazu jakoś niesmaczno, a nawet wcale straszno, i dużo byłby za to dał, żeby mieć koło siebie Skrzetuskiego, Wołodyjowskiego albo pana Longina, których w duszy najmocniej podziwiał i przy których czuł się zupełnie bezpieczny, tak ślepo wierzył w ich obrotność i męstwo. Jechał więc z początku dość posępnie na czele swego oddziału i rozglądając się podejrzliwie na wszystkie strony, myślą mierzył niebezpieczeństwa, na jakie mógł się natknąć, i mruczał: – Zawsze raźniej by było, żeby który z nich był tutaj. Do czego Bóg kogo przeznaczył, do tego go stworzył; a ci trzej powinni byli bąkami się porodzić, bo na krwi lubią siadać. Tak im właśnie na wojnie, jako innym przy dzbanie albo jako rybom we wodzie. W to im graj. Brzuchy mają lekkie, ale ręce ciężkie. Skrzetuskiego widziałem przy robocie i wiem, jako jest peritus. Tak on trzepie ludzi, jak mnichy pacierze. Jego to rzemiosło ulubione. Ów Litwin, co własnej głowy nie ma, a trzech obcych szuka, nic na szwank nie wystawia; najmniej znam tego małego fircyka, ale osa też to musi być nie lada, miarkując z tego, com pod Konstantynowem widział i co mnie Skrzetuski o nim powiadał – osa to musi być! Szczęściem, niedaleko on ode mnie ciągnie i myślę, że najlepiej zrobię, jak się z nim połączę, bo jeśli wiem, dokąd iść, to niech mnie kaczki zdepczą. Pan Zagłoba uczuł się bardzo samotnym na świecie, aż się sam swej samotności użalił. – Tak to, tak! – mruczał. – Każdy ma się na kogoś obejrzeć, a ja co? Ni towarzysza, ni ojca, ni matki. Sierotam jest – i kwita! W tej chwili wachmistrz Kosmacz zbliżył się ku niemu : – Mości komendancie, dokąd idziemy? – Dokąd idziemy? – powtórzył Zagłoba – co? Nagle wyprostował się w siodle i wąsa pokręcił. – Do Kamieńca, jeśli taka będzie moja wola! Rozumiesz, mości wachmistrzu? Wachmistrz skłonił się i cofnął w milczeniu do szeregów, nie zdając sobie sprawy, dlaczego się komendant rozsierdził, pan Zagłoba zaś cisnął jeszcze okolicy kilka groźnych spojrzeń, następnie uspokoił się i mruczał dalej: – Jeśli do Kamieńca pójdę, pozwolę sobie dać sto kijów w pięty turecką modą. Tfu! tfu! żeby który z tamtych był przy mnie, więcej czułbym w sobie ducha. Co ja pocznę ze stem ludzi? Wolałbym być już sam, bo wówczas człek w fortele dufa. A teraz za dużo nas, by fortelami wojować, a za mało do obrony. Bardzo to niefortunna myśl przyszła Skrzetuskiemu do głowy, żeby podjazd rozdzielać. I gdzie ja pójdę? Wiem, co za mną, ale kto mnie powie, co przede mną, i kto mi zaręczy, czy diabli tam jakiej pułapki nie nastawili? Krzywonos i Bohun! Dobra sfora! Żeby ich diabli obłuszczyli! Boże mnie broń przynajmniej od Bohuna. Skrzetuski życzy sobie się z nim spotkać – wysłuchaj go, Panie! Życzę mu tego, czego sobie sam życzy, bom mu przyjaciel... – amen! Dotrę do Zbrucza i wrócę do Jarmoliniec, a języków więcej im przywiodę, niż sami chcą. O to nietrudno. Wtem Kosmacz zbliżył się ku niemu. – Mości komendancie, jakowychś jeźdźców za wzgórzem widać. – Niech jadą do diabła! Gdzie? gdzie? – Ano tam, za górą. Znaki widziałem. – Wojsko? – Zdaje się, wojsko. – Niech ich psi kąsają. A siła ich? – Nie wiadomo, bo daleko. Byśmy się tu za one skały ukryli, wpadniemy na nich niespodzianie, bo tędy im droga. Jeśli potęga za wielka, to pan Wołodyjowski niedaleko, strzały usłyszy i na pomoc skoczy. Panu Zagłobie odwaga uderzyła niespodzianie do głowy jak wino. Być może, że to desperacja dała mu taki do czynu pochop; być może nadzieja, że pan Wołodyjowski jeszcze blisko, dość, że gołą szablą błysnął, oczyma zatoczył straszliwie i zakrzyknął: – Ukryć się za skały! Wpadniemy na nich niespodzianie! Pokażemy tym hultajom!... Sprawni żołnierze książęcy z miejsca zawrócili pod skały i w mgnieniu oka ustawili się w szyku bojowym, gotowi do niespodzianego napadu. Upłynęła godzina; na koniec dał się słyszeć gwar zbliżających się ludzi, echo niosło nutę wesołych pieśni, a po chwili jeszcze do uszu czatujących w zasadzce doszły odgłosy skrzypków, dud i bębenka. Wachmistrz zbliżył się znów do pana Zagłoby i rzekł: – To nie wojsko, panie komendancie, nie Kozacy; to wesele. – Wesele? – rzekł Zagłoba. – Zagramże ja im, niech poczekają! To rzekłszy ruszył koniem, za nim wyjechali żołnierze i ustawili się szeregiem na drodze. – Za mną! – krzyknął groźnie Zagłoba. Linia ruszyła kłusem, potem galopem – i okrążywszy skałę stanęła nagle tuż przed gromadą ludzi zmieszanych i strwożonych niespodzianym widokiem. – Stój! stój! – wołano z obu stron. Było to istotnie chłopskie wesele. Naprzód jechali konną nudziarz, teorbanista, skrzypek i dwaj „dowbysze”, trochę już pijani, wycinając od ucha skoczne kołomyjki. Za nimi panna młoda, hoża dziewczyna w ciemnym żupanie i z włosami rozpuszczonymi na ramiona. Otaczały ją drużki śpiewające pieśni i niosące ponawlekane na ręce wieńce – a wszystkie dziewki na koniach, siedzące po męsku, wystrojone, ubrane w polne kwiaty, wyglądały z dala jak zastęp kraśnych Kozaków. W drugim szeregu jechał na dzielnym koniu pan młody wśród drużbów z wieńcami na długich, podobnych do spis tyczkach; orszak zamykali rodzice nowożeńców i goście, wszyscy konno. Jedynie beczki z gorzałką, miodem i piwem jechały na lekkich, wymoszczonych słomą wózkach, bełkocąc smakowicie po nierównej kamienistej drodze. – Stój! Stój! – wołano z obu stron, po czym orszak weselny pomieszał się. Dziewczęta podniosły krzyk przeraźliwy i cofnęły się w tył, zaś parobcy i starsi drużbowie skoczyli naprzód, by piersiami zasłonić mołodycie przed niespodzianym napadem. Pan Zagłoba skoczył tuż przed nich i machając szablą, świecąc nią w oczy przerażonemu chłopstwu, począł wrzeszczeć: – Ha! skurczybyki, psie chwosty, rebelizanty! Do buntu wam się zachciało! Za Krzywonosem trzymacie, łajdaki? na przeszpiegi jeździcie? drogę wojsku tamujecie? na szlachtę ręce podnosicie? Dam ja wam, pieskie dusze bezecne! W dyby pokuć każę, na pal powbijać, o szelmy! o poganie! Teraz za wszystkie zbrodnie zapłacicie! Stary i biały jak gołąb drużba zeskoczył z konia, zbliżył się do szlachcica i chwyciwszy go pokornie za strzemię począł kłaniać się w pas a błagać: – Zmiłujcie się, jasny rycerzu, nie gubcie biednych ludzi, Bóg nam świadek, my niewinni, nie do buntu my idziemy; my z cerkwi, z Husiatyna, naszego krewniaka Dymitra, kowala, z bondarówną Ksenią wieńczyli. My z weselem, z korowajem... – To niewinni ludzie, panie – szepnął wachmistrz. – Precz mi! To szelmy! Od Krzywonosa na wesele przyszli! – huknął Zagłoba. – Kołyb jeho trastia mordowała! – zawołał starzec. – My jego na oczy nie widzieli, my biedni ludzie. Zmiłujcie się, jasny panie, dozwólcie przejść, my nikomu zła nie czynimy, a swoją powinność znamy. – Do Jarmoliniec w łykach pójdziecie!... – Pójdziemy, gdzie każecie, panie! Wam rozkazywać; nam słuchać! Ale wy nam łaskę zróbcie, jasny rycerzu! przykażcie panom żołmirom, żeby oni nam zła nie czynili, a sami – wybaczcie prostakom – i ot, bijem czołem pokornie: wypijcie z nami na szczęście uwieńczonym... Wypijcie, wasza miłość, na radość prostym ludziom, jako Bóg i święta ewangelia nakazuje. – Jeno nie myślcie, bym wam folgował, gdy wypiję! – rzekł ostro pan Zagłoba. – Nie, panie! – zawołał z radością dziad – my nie myślim! Hej! grajki! – zakrzyknął na muzykę – zagrajcie dla jasnoho łycara, bo jasny łycar dobry, a wy mołojcy, skoczcie po miód, po słodki dla jasnego łycara; on biednych ludzi nie ukrzywdzi. Skoro, chłopci, skoro! Diakujem, pane! Mołojcy kopnęli się co duchu do beczek, a tymczasem zawarczały bębenki, zapiszczały raźno skrzypki, dudziarz wydął policzki i począł miętosić dudę pod pachą, drużbowie potrząsali wieńcami na tykach; co widząc żołnierze poczęli się coraz bardziej przysuwać, wąsy kręcić, uśmiechać się i przez plecy mołojców na mołodycie poglądać. Zabrzmiały na nowo pieśni– i strach minął, nawet gdzieniegdzie ozwały się radosne: „u–ha! u–ha!” Ale pan Zagłoba nie rozchmurzył się od razu – nawet gdy mu dano kwartę miodu, mruczał jeszcze z cicha: „A szelmy! a łajdaki!” Nawet gdy już wąsy zanurzył w ciemnej powierzchni napitku, brwi jego nie rozmarszczyły się jeszcze; podniósł głowę i mrużąc oczy, mlaskając wargami, począł smakować trunek – następnie zdziwienie, ale i oburzenie odbiło się na jego twarzy. – Co to za czasy! – mruknął. – Chamy taki miód piją ! Boże, Ty to widzisz i nie brzmisz? To rzekłszy przechylił kwartę i wypróżnił ją do dna. Tymczasem przyszli ośmieleni weselnicy prosić go całą gromadą, by zła nie czynił i puścił wolno, a między nimi przyszła i panna młoda, Ksenia nieśmiała, drżąca, ze łzami w oczach, a zapłoniona i śliczna jak zorza. Zbliżywszy się złożyła ręce: „Pomyłujte, pane!” – i całowała żółty but pana Zagłoby. Serce w szlachcicu od razu jak wosk zmiękło. Popuściwszy skórzanego pasa począł w nim grzebać, a wygrzebawszy ostatnie czerwone złote, które mu swego czasu dał książę, rzekł do Kseni: – Naści! Niechże ci Bóg błogosławi, jako i wszelkiej niewinności. Tu wzruszenie nie pozwoliło mu mówić więcej, bo mu owa wysmukła czarnobrewa Ksenia przypomniała kniaziównę, którą kochał po swojemu pan Zagłoba. „Gdzie ona teraz, nieboga, i czy jej tam pilnują święci anieli?” – pomyślał i całkiem był już rozczulony, gotów z każdym ściskać się i bratać. Weselnicy zaś widząc jego wspaniały czyn poczęli hukać z radości, a śpiewać, a cisnąć się do niego, całować poły, „Dobry on! – powtarzano w tłumie – zołotyj Lach! czerwinci daje, zła ne robyt, dobry pan! Na sławu, na szczastie!” Skrzypek aż się trząsł, tak ciął od ucha, dudziarzowi oczy na wierzch wylazły, dowbyszom ręce ustawały. Stary bondar, tchórzem widocznie podszyty, trzymał się aż dotąd w tyle; teraz wsunął się naprzód i wraz z żoną bondarową i starą kowalichą, matką pana młodego, nuż kłaniać się w pas a do chutoru na wesele zapraszać, że to sława takiego mieć gościa i dla młodych pomyślna wróżba – że inaczej krzywda im będzie. Za nimi kłaniał się pan młody i czarnobrewa Ksenia, która choć prosta mołodycia, od razu poznała, że jej prośba najwięcej może. A drużbowie krzyczeli, że chutor niedaleko, nie będzie rycerzowi z drogi, stary zaś bondar bogaty, nie takiego miodu wytoczy. Pan Zagłoba spojrzał po żołnierzach: ruszali wszyscy wąsami jak zające, różne sobie rozkosze w tańcu i napitkach obiecując, więc – choć nie śmieli prosić, by jechać – zlitował się nad nimi pan Zagłoba – i po chwili on, drużbowie, mołodycie i żołnierze ruszyli w najpiękniejszej zgodzie do chutoru. Chutor istotnie był niedaleko, a stary bondar bogaty, więc i wesele było szumne. I popili się wszyscy mocno, a pan Zagłoba tak się rozochocił, że do wszystkiego był pierwszy. Zaczęły się tedy dziwne obrządki. Stare baby zawiodły Ksenię do komory i zamknęły się tam z nią; bawiły długo, po czym wyszły i oświadczyły, że mołodycia – jak gołąbka, jak lilia! Wtedy radość zapanowała w zgromadzeniu, podniósł się krzyk: „Na sławu! na szczastie!” Kobiety jęły klaskać w ręce i krzyczeć: „A szczo? ne kazały!” Parobcy zaś tupali nogami i każden tańczył w pojedynkę, z kwartą w ręku, którą przed drzwiami komory „na sławu” wypijał. Tańczył tak i pan Zagłoba, tym tylko zacność swego urodzenia dystyngwując, że nie kwartą, ale półgarncówką pił przed drzwiami. Potem bondarowie i kowalicha wprowadzili młodego Dymitra do komory, ale że młody Dymitr ojca nie miał, więc pokłoniono się panu Zagłobie, by go zastąpił – a on zgodził się i poszedł z innymi. Przez ten czas uciszyło się w izbie, tylko żołnierze pijący na majdanie przed chatą krzyk czynili hałłakując z radości po tatarsku i paląc z bandoletów. Lecz największa radość i hulatyka zaczęły się dopiero wówczas, gdy rodzice pojawili się na powrót w izbie. Stary bondar ściskał z radości kowalichę, parobcy przychodzili do bondarowej i podejmowali ją pod nogi, a niewiasty sławiły ją, że tak ustrzegła córeczki jako oka w głowie; jak hołubki i lilii, po czym puścił się z nią w tany pan Zagłoba. Poczęli więc dreptać naprzeciw siebie, a on w ręce klaskał i w prysiudach przysiadał, i tak podskakiwał, i tak podkowami bił w podłogę, że aż drzazgi z desek leciały i pot obfity spływał mu z czoła. Poszli ich śladem inni: kto mógł – w izbie, kto nie mógł – na podwórcu, mołodycie z mołojcami i z żołnierzami. Bondar coraz nowe beczki kazał wytaczać. Wreszcie wytoczyło się całe wesele z izby na majdan – zapalono stosy z suchych bodiaków i łuczywa, bo zapadła już noc głęboka, i hulatyka zmieniła się w pijatykę na umór; żołnierze palili z bandoletów i muszkietów jakby w czasie bitwy. Pan Zagłoba, czerwony, spocony, chwiejący się na nogach, zapomniał, co się z nim dzieje, gdzie jest; przez dymy, które mu biły z czupryny, widział twarze biesiadników, ale choćby go na pal wbijano, nie umiałby powiedzieć, kto są ci biesiadnicy. Pamiętał, że jest na weselu – ale na czyim? Ha? pewnie pana Skrzetuskiego z kniaziówną! Ta myśl wydała mu się najprawdopodobniejszą, utkwiła mu wreszcie jak gwóźdź w głowie i taką napełniła go radością, że począł wrzeszczeć jak opętany: „Niech żyją! Panowie bracia, kochajmy się! – i coraz nowe spełniał półgarncówki: – W twoje ręce, panie bracie! Zdrowie naszego księcia pana! Żeby się nam dobrze działo!... Bogdaj ten paroksyzm ojczyznę minął!” – Tu zalał się łzami i potknął się idąc do beczki – i potykał się coraz więcej, bo na ziemi jakby na pobojowisku leżało mnóstwo ciał nieruchomych. „Boże! – zawołał pan Zagłoba – nie masz już męstwa w tej Rzeczypospolitej. Jeden pan Łaszcz pić potrafi, drugi Zagłoba... A reszta! Boże! Boże!” I oczy żałośnie ku niebu podniosła wtem postrzegł, że ciała niebieskie nie tkwią już spokojnie na kształt złotych gwoździ w firmamencie, ale jedne trzęsą się, jakoby chciały z oprawy wyskoczyć, drugie zataczają koła, trzecie tańczą naprzeciw siebie kozaka – więc zdumiał się okrutnie pan Zagłoba i rzekł do swej duszy zdumionej. – Zali ja jeden tylko nie pijany in universo? Ale nagle ziemia, tak samo jak gwiazdy, zatrzęsła się szalonym wirem i pan Zagłoba runął jak długi na ziemię. Wkrótce opadły go sny straszne. Zdało mu się, że jakieś zmory usiadły mu na piersiach, że go gniotą i przytłaczają do ziemi, że wiążą mu ręce i nogi. Jednocześnie o uszy odbijały mu się wrzaski i jak gdyby huk wystrzałów; jakieś jaskrawe światło przechodziło przez jego zamknięte powieki i raziło mu oczy blaskiem nieznośnym. Chciał się zbudzić, otworzyć oczy i nie mógł. Czuł, iż dzieje się z nim coś niezwykłego, że głowa zwiesza mu się w tył, jak gdyby go niesiono za ręce i nogi... Potem zdjął go jakiś strach; było mu źle, bardzo źle, bardzo ciężko. Wracała mu przez pół przytomność – ale dziwna – bo w towarzystwie takiej niemocy, jakiej nigdy w życiu nie doznawał. jeszcze raz próbował się poruszyć, ale gdy mu się nie udało, rozbudził się lepiej – i odemknął powieki. Wówczas wzrok jego napotkał parę oczów, które wpijały się w niego chciwie, a były to czarne źrenice jak węgiel i tak złowrogie, że rozbudzony już zupełnie pan Zagłoba pomyślał w pierwszej chwili, że to diabeł na niego patrzy – i znów przymknął powieki, i znów je prędko otworzył. Owe oczy patrzyły wciąż uporczywie – twarz wydała się znajomą; nagle pan Zagłoba zadygotał do szpiku kości, oblał go zimny pot, a po krzyżach przeszło mu aż do nóg tysiące mrówek. Poznał twarz Bohuna. Ogniem i mieczem 39